Secrets Come to the Surface
by Lady Akina
Summary: Sakura was envied by all girls for her beauty, intelligence, and wealth. All the guys wanted her for the same reasons. She moved away for a year. Now, she's back and different. The question is...why? [SxS] Please REVIEW!


Sakura Kinomoto was kind, smart, beautiful, popular, and rich. All the girls would envy her and all the guys wanted her. She moved away, but now she's back . . .

* * *

"Class!" Terada-sensei slammed his briefcase on the desk to get their attention. "We have a new student, Sakura Kinomoto!" 

A girl with waist length auburn hair and glasses walked into the room. She clutched her books protectively to her chest. Squeals were head from the five most popular girls in the school. "Sakura-chan!" Everyone looked back at them. Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Meiling Li, and Naoko Yanagisawa.

Sakura's face brightened immediately. She gave them a small smile and seated herself in the desk Terada-sensei had assigned her to. She felt all eyes on her. Shifting uncomfortably at all the attention, she asked to be excused to the restroom. As soon as she got there, she sensed a Clow Card.

"Awww damn," she muttered to herself. She changed into a fighting outfit. It was black with pink outlining it (A/N: Think of Sango's demon exterminating outfit . . . if you don't watch Inuyasha . . . too bad). Calling her staff, she used Fly to bring her to Penguin Park where she sensed the card. When she got there, she saw everyone asleep. "Stupid Sleep. Why did you want to awaken now?" she looked around for any sign of the card.

Back in Class-

Soon after the 'new girl' left, Syaoran sensed a card. 'What the hell?' he thought. He hadn't felt a card in a while, but he was sure it was a card. "Sensei, may I be excused for a moment?" he asked while raising his hand.

"Where do you need to go?"

"I need to get a notebook from my locker," he lied easily.

"Fine but hurry up."

"Hai, Sensei."

As soon as he was out of the classroom, he sprinted to Penguin Park where he felt the card. He could only gasp at the sight before him.

There stood a girl no older then he was trying to capture sleep. What surprised him was that she was using the cards! 'But only the Card Master or Mistress can . . . ' his eyes widened. She was the Card Mistress! But who was she? He watched as she captured the card with ease. Finally noticing that he was staring, he got up and walked toward her. All of a sudden she disappeared from his gaze.

"Who are you and why have you followed me?" a cool voice asked from behind him. He felt the tip of a sword on the back of his neck.

'The Sword Card?' he thought, 'No, I don't feel any of the cards being used right now.'

"I ask again. Who are you?" the voice interrupted his thoughts.

The pressure on his neck increased and he gulped, "I am Li Xiao Lang. Direct descendant of Clow Reed and next Leader of the Li Clan of China," the pressure disappeared and he turned around only to find himself staring into emerald eyes.

"I suggest you mind your own business Li. This is no place for you to be. Besides," she turned and began to walk away. "Shouldn't you be in school right about now?" She called up Fly, winked, and flew away.

"..." Syaoran stood there for a few minutes before realizing that he was going to be in trouble for skipping class. He ran back to school and threw the door of the classroom open. He blushed at all the noise he made and bowed to the teacher, "Sorry, Sensei," he mumbled and then took his seat.

At the break, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Meiling, Rika, and Naoko made their way to Sakura's desk.

"Kawaii Sakura-chan is back!" Tomoyo squealed as she gave Sakura a tight hug. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yo Kura" Meiling gave Sakura a high five then sat down in the empty desk next to her.

Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko gave Sakura hugs and surrounded her desk. Syaoran who still sat in his seat, which just so happened to be behind Sakura, watched with interest as the girls, one of which was his cousin, greeted Sakura.

"Oh hey Kura," Meiling interrupted Tomoyo's lecture on the latest Daidouji fashions. "That's my cousin Syaoran," she said pointing at him.

"Hi!" Sakura chirped turning in her seat. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"I guessed," he said lazily trying to look indifferent.

"Not very friendly is he?"Sakura asked Meiling. She just laughed and nodded.

"Anyway! Before I was so_ rudely_ interrupted," Tomoyo glared at Meiling who just smiled sweetly, "We were all planning on going shopping!" Tomoyo got all starry eyed thinking about dressing Sakura up.

"I think I'm going to pass Moyo," Sakura said slowly, waiting for the inevitable . . .

"What!" Tomoyo yelled making the class jump. "You are going shopping young lady! I'm going to pick you up an hour after school at your house! And you better change out of that outfit!" she paused to take a breath and calm down, "Why are you wearing such a dorky outfit anyway?" she asked.

"Uhhhh . . . " Sakura blushed.

"That's true," Rika pulled out a picture of them before Sakura moved and showed it to everyone in the group.

Syaoran, curious as to why the girls were making a big deal of how Sakura dressed looked at the picture. 'Whoa. She's beautiful.'

The picture was taken during the girls' cheerleading practice. Sakura was sitting in the middle. Next to her were Meiling and Tomoyo. Standing behind them was Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.

They were all wearing their uniforms and were smiling.

Sakura had her auburn hair curled at the tips and in a ponytail. Tomoyo had her black hair in a braid hanging loosely on her right shoulder. Meiling had her usual Chinese buns. Naoko wore a headband. Rika left her hair down. Chiharu wore her hail in pigtails.

"Rika put that away!" Sakura tried to grab the picture, but Syaoran beat her to it. He looked at the picture then back at her. Sakura was blushing like crazy and the other girls tried to hide their giggles. "Can I please have that picture back?" Sakura asked still blushing.

"After you answer why you're dressed like that," Syaoran smirked as her blush darkened considerably.

"What do you mean?"

"According to this," he held up the picture, "You used to be cheerleading captain. This," he looked her up and down, "can't be the _real _you."

Sakura fumed. "You jerk! How the hell would you know!" Sakura was losing her temper, a _very_ rare thing. Sakura got up and moved to punch Syaoran but he moved out of the way. Sakura smiled triumphantly as she held up the picture. "Thanks," she winked and left the room to head to the gym.

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded. 'When the hell did she grab that?'

"Whoa Li . . . Sakura sure got you," Chiharu said as she and the others left to head to gym as well.

When P.E. began, Sakura changed into a large pair of sweat pants and a lose shirt and was introduced yet again. The coach asked Sakura if she played any sports and Sakura said yes. The coach decided to test Sakura out.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to run around the track," she waited for Sakura to nod before continuing. "Good. Ready, set, GO!" she blew her whistle.

Sakura took off. Her auburn hair flew behind her as she ran. She wasn't even running her fastest and she still amazed the coach! Tomoyo and the others that already knew Sakura was great at sports just smiled while the guys stared and the girls glared . . . Sakura passed the finish line and looked at the teacher not even panting.

"Miss Kinomoto, you just broke the school record!" the coach stared at her in disbelief. "Tell me, do you know anything else?"

Sakura blushed and nodded, "At my old school I helped out a lot in the clubs and learned a few things. I was on the archery team, cheerleading squad, kendo team, and volleyball team. I helped out everywhere else too."

The teacher just looked astounded. The only other student she had that was as good in sports as Sakura was Syaoran.

The bell rang before the teacher could say anything else and everyone left. The girls had lunch next and there, Sakura ran into a very familiar face.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura gave him a hug.

"Hello to you too, Sakura," Eriol chuckled.

"Kura you may be my best friend and closest cousin, but stay away from my man!" Tomoyo glared playfully.

"Finally! He's your man now, ne, Moyo?" Sakura smiled slyly at her friend.

Tomoyo blushed. "It's not just me! Everyone else got men too!" she pointed to the other girls accusingly.

Sakura giggled. "Let me guess. Chi you got Yamazaki right? Mei, I'm sure u got Ryu. Rika, I see you finally got Terada's attention. Nao, you're with Mika now right?" the girls just stared at Sakura.

Mei was the first to say something. "What about you dear little Sakura? Surely you've gotten a man?"

Meiling was the only one to notice the hard look that crossed Sakura's eyes before she covered it up. "Nah. I'm good. I don't need no man!" she pumped her fist in the air.

The girls burst into peels of laughter as they finished up their lunches. They all headed to music. When they got there, they found they had a new teacher.

"Hi! My name is Nakuru Akizuki and I'm your new music teacher. I was told I was going to have a new student so if you stand up and introduce yourself I can begin your placing." The overly active adult said.

Sakura got up throwing Nakuru a look which just smiled at. She sighed and introduced herself.

"Okay! Now that is out of the way. Kinomoto-san . . . "

"Call me Sakura."

"Okay! Sakura-san, I want you to pick a song and sing it for the class. That was I can place you in a group."

"Yes, ma'am" Sakura said with a tint of sarcasm that only Nakuru caught.

Sakura picked a song and began to sing

**Soro soro heya kara dete oide**

**Itsumade tattemo kienaikara "jijitsu"**

**Tsumazuku sugata wo mirareta toki no you ni**

**Follow sureba iinokana**

**Daitai kimi mo zurui janaikai**

**(Oseji janaiyo) aitai**

**Mata watashi no hayatochiri**

The class was surprised at the passion that Sakura sang with.

**Omowaseburi dewa sukarete shimauyo?**

**Uso haki na dakedewa kirawarechauyo?**

**You said my love don't mean a thing**

**How much I love you**

**That's cause you don't know how much I love you**

Meiling remembered what happened at lunch and wondered if something happened to Sakura while she was gone.

**Karakara ni natta taiyou wa**

**Mainichi ame wo nozondeiruno kamo**

**Sou kangaereba furareta kibun datte**

**Warukunainjanai kana**

**"Katenai youna ki ga shita**

**Omae wa itsumo tsuyoishi nakanai"**

**Sore wa kimi ni kanchigai**

**Jitai wo rikai shite shimatta toki ni**

**Risou shugi no riron nante urusai**

**You said my love don't mean a thing**

**How much I love you**

**That's cause you don't know how much I love you**

**Semenaide**

**Machigatta sokudo de hashittetan janai**

**Tada konkai wa sa**

**Chotto tohaba ga awanakatta dake**

**yume kara sameta ato mata nemuritaiyo**

**genjitsu shugisha ni wa wakaranai darou**

Syaoran was captivated by her voice and the girls noticed. They looked at each other and got devious looks in their eyes.

**You said my love don't mean a thing**

**How much I love you**

**That's cause you don't know how much I love you**

**Zuibun hanashi ga chigau janaikai**

**Ima sugu iya nara ashita ni bye bye**

**That's the way it is**

**Itsumade mattemo son na dakenara**

**Denaoshite kuruyo ima wa bye bye**

**That's the way it is**

Sakura finished up the song and looked nervously at her audience. They just stared at her and she began to shift around. All of a sudden they began clapping.

"That was great Sakura-san!" Nakura had stars in her eyes.

"Ohohohohohoho! I shall call this one 'Sakura's Song'!" Tomoyo held up her camera and everyone fell anime style.

"So my cute little descendant, what did you think?" Eriol whispered smirking at the look Syaoran got.

"Eh?" Syaoran snapped out of his trance and began to blush, "She was pretty good."

Eriol just smiled that mysterious smile of his before focusing his attention on his girlfriend.

Music ended soon enough and the gang went on the rest of the day. After school the girls decided to go to Sakura's house to catch up.

When they got there, they realized no one was home.

"Yo Kura!" Meiling said from the living room. "Where is everyone?"

Sakura got a sad smile on her face. "Dead . . . " she whispered.

The girls were silent.

* * *

Sad thing... I don't own that song or CCS. The song is Hayatochiri by Utada Hikaru. Mwahahahahahaha! You must leave me at least 10 reviews! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so proud of myself! No more ramblings Please _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
